A New Life
by Whitefeatherxx
Summary: Aria Davis has had a hard life. Her parents were murdered, and her twin sister Amelia was taken from her. Now she attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Little does she know that this year will change her life forever. FredxOC Rated T because of character death and language


**Summary: Aria Davis has had a hard life. Her parents were murdered, and her twin sister Amelia was taken from her. Now she attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Little does she know that this year will change her life forever. FredxOC Rated T because of character death and language **

**Disclaimer: I only own Aria, Amelia, Kim, and Ms West.**

* * *

><p>"Mummy? Daddy?" Two young brunette girls stood up in the strange room, looking around. This wasn't their home, they didn't know where they were. The two girls looked around the room. It was dawn.<p>

A tall, elderly woman walked in the room, smiling at the girls sadly.

"Where's Mummy?" One of the toddlers asked.

"Girls, I have some news for you." The woman knelt down. "Your parents have gone on a long journey somewhere very far away. I'm afraid you won't be seeing them for a long time." She said.

"Where did they go?" The other toddler asked.

"A lovely place, dear, don't worry." The woman smiled.

"Why did they not take _us_?"

"Now... The place they went was not meant for children. They're trying to protect you. They left me to take care of you instead. I am Ms West." The woman said. "Now I believe your names are Ariel and Angelina?"

"No." One of the girls shook her head. "I am Aria." One of the girls said.

The other girl added. "And I am Amelia."

"Aria and Amelia. Beautiful names." Ms West smiled. "Now, come on, you two must want some food."

*~Seven Years Later~*

Aria and Amelia Davis were playing catch near the pond.

Ms West came along frowning. "Girls!"

They stopped and looked at her. "Yes Ms West?"

"Amelia, I need you to come with me." Ms West said.

"I'll see you later, Ari!" Amelia called.

"Bye Amy!" Aria waved.

Amelia followed Ms West to the building.

Aria frowned. She had no one to play with now. She put down the ball and walked over to the swing set.

A few hours later Aria went to her room to see all of Amelia's stuff gone. Shocked, she ran down to the front hall.

"Ms West! Ms West Amy's gone!" She called.

"Yes, I am afraid she is. Dear Amelia has been adopted by the Masons-" Ms West was cut off by Aria.

"She's gone?!" Aria cried.

"I'm afraid she just left. Their car may be there still." Ms West said.

Aria ran outside and got there just in time to see the car begin to leave.

"AMY!" Aria yelled, running after the car. Amelia stuck her head out the window to see her twin sister chasing the car. "AMY!"

"Goodbye Aria." Amelia choked. She was crying. Suddenly Amelia took off her necklace and threw it out the window.

Aria stopped running, tears stinging her eyes. It was too late. She watched Amelia's face and the car get farther and farther until it rounded a corner and she was gone.

Aria stood there for a few moments. Amelia was gone.

She looked down to see the golden necklace on the ground. Aria bent down and picked it up. The small silver star on it had not cracked, luckily. She held it in her hand and looked back up again to where her sister once was. Aria burst into tears.

*~One Year Later~*

There was a knock on Aria's door. She opened it to see Ms West.

"Aria, dear. There's a man here to see you." The woman said. Beside her was a man with a long, white beard, half-moon spectacles, and robes.

"Are you here about Amelia?" Aria asked, her spirits lifting.

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry, Aria, but I am not here to take you to your sister."

Aria frowned, but nodded.

Ms West closed the door. Aria sat on her bed and the man sat across from her on Amelia's old bed.

"Interesting, aren't they? Muggle ways of treating orphaned children." The man said.

"Um... Sir... What are muggles?" Aria asked.

"Non-magical folk, of course." The man said. Aria gave him a strange look. Was this man crazy. "I'm Professor Dumbledore by the way."

"I don't understand sir... Non-magical folk? Isn't that, well, everyone?" She asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Everyone around you, yes. However, Aria, you are a witch."

Aria stared at him. "Wha... What?"

"How you ever done anything... Abnormal, before?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well... I guess I have made a ball go extremely high in the air once... I'm pretty sure I beat the world record... It was so ridiculous I haven't seen it since. And I... I swear I made a chair levitate... Please, sir, don't send me to the mental hospital! It was real! It really happened!" Aria begged.

"No, no, no. Of course not, dear Aria. It is just proof that you are, in fact, a witch. One of many. I, myself, am a wizard." Dumbledore said.

"Prove it." Aria crossed her arms.

Dumbledore looked at the apple on the desk. Suddenly the apple lifted off of the desk and flew over to Aria. The apple turned blue, then green, then purple, then white, then back to red, and exploded into little rainbow fireworks. Aria watched in amazement.

"Can I do that?" Aria asked, now in a good mood.

"You will learn to, at Hogwarts." He handed her a letter. "It's a school for witched like you and wizards like me. You'll learn how to use magic properly there."

Aria grinned and looked up at him hopefully, fiddling with Amelia's necklace. "Is Amelia a witch? My twin sister- Amelia Davis?"

"I'm afraid that I have never heard her name before, my dear." Dumbledore said.

Aria frowned and nodded. "Okay."

*~Four Years Later~*

Fifteen year old Aria sat in the Leaky Cauldron. Her long brown hair was left down, and her bright blue eyes were focused on the Daily Prophet. She was reading about Sirius Black- a man who broke out of Azkaban.

Aria felt two hands on her shoulders. She jumped and turned to see Fred and George Weasley.

"Fred! George!"

She stood up and hugged the closest twin, which turned out to be Fred. She blushed a bit and hugged George. She swore she saw Fred turn a bit pink too.

"How was Egypt?" Aria asked.

"Brilliant." They chorused, grinning.

"You should've seen the stuff they had there." George said.

"We even tried to lock Percy in a pyramid once, but Mum caught us." Fred added.

Aria giggled. She had to admit, she was a bit jealous of Fred and George. They had each other. _Aria_, however, lost Amelia. Her and her twin had been really, really close. And then she was just taken away. It's been five years and Aria still hasn't quite gotten over it. They also had both of their parents. Aria's parents were _dead_.

"How was the orphanage?" George asked.

"It was fine, as usual. Still no sign of Amy." Aria frowned.

Fred put a hand on her shoulder, knowing that Aria was still very upset about her twin. She smiled at him.

"Aria, dear!" Molly Weasley walked up to them. Aria turned around and smiled.

"Mrs Weasley."

Molly hugged her. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm great, thanks." Aria grinned. "You?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Mrs Weasley smiled and walked over to Ron, who waved. Aria waved back.

"Aria Davis." Mr Weasley held out his hand.

"Mr Weasley." Aria shook it.

"Good summer?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Ari!" Ginny ran up to her and hugged her.

"Ginny!" Aria hugged her back laughing. Aria was very close to Ginny, she reminded her of Amelia.

"How are you?" Aria asked.

"Brilliant. You?"

"I'm great. Hey, 'Mione!" Aria waved, and Hermione came rushing over.

"Aria!" Hermione grinned, hugging her.

"How was your summer?" Aria asked.

"Pretty boring. How about you?" Hermione asked, standing beside Ginny.

"Same old, same old." Aria sighed. Hermione and Ginny walked off.

"Wow, your popular." Fred said.

She laughed. "Not really."

...

Aria finally found an empty compartment. She opened the door. "Come on, before someone else takes it." She walked in, and the twins quickly following.

Aria sat down, near the window. Fred sat beside her and George sat across from them. The train began to move. Once we left the station she looked out at the landscape. It was raining, and everything just looked grey.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" George said sarcastically.

Suddenly the door swung open and Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, and Kim Martin stood there. "Ari!" She ran in and hugged her. Aria laughed. "Hey Angie."

"We've been looking for you everywhere!" Lee said, sitting beside George. Angelina sat beside Aria, closest to the wall. Kim smiled at them, closed the compartment door, and sat beside George.

"Nice summer?" Kim asked.

"Brilliant." The twins said simultaniously.

"Boring." Aria sighed.

"Same." Angelina frowned.

"Alright. You?" Lee asked.

Kim shrugged. "Okay I guess."

There was an awkward silence.

"So..." Aria began, tapping her fingers on her knee.

"I wonder who the knew DADA teacher is?" Kim asked.

Lee scoffed. "Hopefully better than fucking Lockhart." The twins snickered.

"Watch your mouth, Lee." Aria said.

"It's Lockhart we're talking about, I can say what I want." He crossed his arms. Aria rolled her eyes.

The door swung open again and everyone turned to see a very angry Alicia Spinnet, who had was spitting out feathers, and had a few sticking out of her hair. Alicia and Aria were enemies- Alicia was really mean and she hated Aria for no reason.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Weasley!" She growled.

"What happened to _you_?" Lee asked.

"Ask them." She pointed to the twins, who were cracking up.

Everyone looked at them expectantly.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Fred said innocently as he finished laughing.

Suddenly the train rattled and she stumbled out of the compartment. George quickly got up, shut the door, and locked it. Alicia stood up and tried to open the door. She looked up at a smirking George. She glared at him and stormed off.

They all laughed again.

"What did you actually do to her?" Aria asked.

"Well, there was a huge flock of pigeons, and George saw a bag of seeds nearby." Fred began.

"Fred saw a bag of seeds nearby and managed to convince Kim's brother to dump it on her head." George continued. "The pigeons attacked her and, well..."

"That happened." Fred finished.

Suddenly the train jerked to a stop.

"Why did we stop?" Angelina asked. "We're definitely not there yet." She looked out the window.

Kim unlocked the door and looked outside. Suddenly the train rattled and she fell back onto her seat. The door slammed closed.

"What's going on?" Aria asked nervously. The lights flickered off.

"Ow! That was my foot!" Kim whispered.

"Sorry." George whispered back.

"Guys, there's something's moving out there..." Lee said quietly.

The temperature slowly began to drop and Aria started to shiver. She felt an arm slide around her shoulders and she turned to look at Fred, confused. Suddenly the train shook violently, almost knocking everyone off of their seats.

"What the hell is going on?!" George exclaimed.

Suddenly a cloaked figure floated by the door, which slowly slid open. Fred's arm tightened around Aria's shoulders. She sub-consciously moved a bit closer to him. The creature floated in. Everyone froze.

Slowly, the creature left the compartment.

Everyone remained still until the lights flickered back on. The train slowly began to move again.

Every body turned to Aria and Fred, who looked confused for a second before they realized the position they were in. They both looked at each other, before blushing and looking away. Fred removed his arm and Aria slid a tiny bit closer to Angelina.

"_Ooh_." George cooed.

"Can you not?" Aria rolled her eyes.

George chuckled, stood up, and closed the door, winking at Fred in the process. Fred looked down at his feet. Aria looked confused.

"What was that thing?" Angelina asked.

"I think it was a dementor... I read about it somewhere. They guard Azkaban." Kim explained.

"You sound like Hermione." Fred chuckled. Kim glared at him.

"Why were you reading about dementors?" Aria asked.

"Last year I got bored in DADA and started reading a bunch of random stuff." Kim shrugged.

"But why would they bring one of _those_ onto the train?" Lee asked.

Aria shrugged. "Looking for Sirius Black, perhaps?"

"Whatever." Angelina shrugged and looked back out the window. "It's gone now."


End file.
